


When Our Eyes Met

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-20
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A story of a day that goes very wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

It was a beautiful day on Liberty Avenue, but the rainbow flags were half-mast today. Everyone’s beloved Ted had died while eating a donut. It seems that while he was get fucked up the ass by a trick. The trick had given him a donut and with one mighty thrust of the tricks cock he chocked while trying to scream in pleasure. When Emmett found out he sued the Krispy Kream Company. After the funeral Brian and Justin went to the Liberty Dinner. Brian orders a donut, bites it, and says "Guess who I am. Oh yes, Mr. Krispy Kream yes. Hack! Hack! Uh."

"Brian that’s mean," Justin says in a womanly tone, "but I do believe Ted got what he needed."

"Oh really, then we will just have to go home and I will have to spank you for saying that."

"Oh please, sir don’t."

“But young man I have to you’ve been a very bad boy.”

As Justin closed the elevator door, he felt a strong hand at his waist. Then Brian pushed Justin up against the wall, as Justin felt his lover’s dominant tongue slip into his mouth. Justin kissed him back, as he melted into his kiss.


	2. When Our Eyes Met

By the time they reached the loft they were breathless and horny as hell. As they walked to the door Justin saw a package. He turns to Brian "What is this." 

Then Brian snickers "just something I got for the both of us." after Brian opened and locked the door behind them Justin ran to the table to opened the package.

Justin thought for a second "is this the toy I saw on the Internet and wanted to try." when he opened it a smile came over Brian face. Justin looked up at Brian and said, "let's do this." Brian through Justin over his shoulder and popped him on the ass. Then he quickly undressed his young lover. He stood up slowly and undressed, knowing that would turn him on and teased him. Brian spoke in a low moan that made Justin go mad. Brian dick twitched, he then climbed on his lover and placed a kiss on his lovers lips and worked his way down stopping at his nipples and playing with them.

Brian dick dripping with pre-cum he said, "turn over." Justin got on all fours as brain warmed the lube in his hand and pushed one of his fingers in his lover's ass.  
"Uhh," Justin let out in pleasure as brain turned on the vibrating butt balls. He slipped each one in Justin’s ass. With each one he let out a moan that sent shocks to brain's dick. "Fuck me," Justin pleaded he could hear the tear of the condom. At his hole Brian with one swift move he was in Justin. As he pumped in and out he could tell Justin was hard also so he stroked his young lovers cock at the same pace as he was pumping.

"Ooo, baby cum for me," and with a burst of strength Justin came in his hand as brain came in his ass. He lay on his lover's back their sweat mixing together, Brian got up energy to roll over off his lover and dispose of the condom. They lay there all wet and sticky Brian said in a low whisper, "Justin".  
"Huh what Brian," Justin said.

"I love you Justin."

"I love you too."

"What did you say?"

"I love you too.”

"But why you know I don't believe in love."

"But you said you loved me."

"Was it before or after I came?"

"After."

"There in itself solves the problem."

"What do you mean?”  
"Well god gave me a penis and a brain and only enough blood to run one at a time."

"So you didn't mean, Autumn what are you doing in here."

I say in my normal high pitched voice, "I thought I should make you dinner and..."

Brian cuts in, "damn, it's that late I had a meeting at 6:00."

"Well it's 6:10 now," Justin says looking at his watch.

"Well Justin what do you want," I say looking at Justin again.

"I’m not really in the mood for one of your creations."

"When Summer gets home I’m going to tell her you made me cry."

"Shit, I made the retard cry. I’m going to get my ass whipped."


End file.
